


对立者

by kancan



Series: 蹴踘 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Werewolf, vampire
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kancan/pseuds/kancan
Summary: 毫不负责任的睡前童话故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Toni Kroos，”
> 
> 他说，声音沉沉的夹杂着冰霜的味道。
> 
> “我叫Toni Kroos。”

　　叩门声响在午夜，一下接着一下，就像是呼啸风声中塞入的音符。月光洒在门前的石板上，天然形成的台阶上面是经年累月堆积下来的青苔，它们生机勃勃的守护着这片大地。

　　来者没有发出除了叩门之外的其他声响，甚至连影子都没有留下，青苔仍旧完好无损就好似门前从未有生物存在。而对于这个突如其来的访客，并没有人回应，然后一切就又重新归于平静。

　　夜风还在呼啸着吹打厚重的木门，月亮的高度在慢慢倾斜，角度的变化使得大门逐渐暴露在月光下。在白亮的月光中木门揭开了一条缝，一双映着月色的眼睛悄然出现在门后。

　　那双眼睛缓慢的转动着，四下梭巡一圈无果后才把视线落在门口的小篮上。篮子比普通的大上一圈，盖着厚重的毯子，唯一的心跳声从下面传来。紧接着门又打开了一些，月光迫不及待的顺着缝隙挤了进去，照亮了一张年轻而精致的面庞，没有任何血色的面庞笼罩在月光下一时竟没有办法分辨到底是谁更白一些。

　　是狼人的味道，Reus眉头蹙起无声的动了动鼻子。

　　除了几个朋友他家附近很久没有出现活物了，更别说还是跟吸血鬼势同水火的狼人。向来以团结著称的狼人怎么可能落单到一个吸血鬼的家门口，还是被塞在一个不大的篮子里？层层疑问出现在Reus的脑袋里，然而只有呼啸的风声能回应他。

　　砰地一声Reus毫无感情的关上了门。管他怎么样，虽然下肚的血是热的，但还没有把他的心肠熨到随便捡狼人进屋的地步。

　　随后在铺天盖地心跳声中，Reus转身开门然后拎起篮子最后再次关上大门，整个过程毫无停顿，行云流水。

　　好烦……Reus忍不住挠了挠耳朵才伸手去掀裹在篮子上的毯子。狼人心跳声为什么这么快，吵死了。紧接着他的手就悬在了空中，掀开的毯子下面蜷着一只小臂长短的狼，是真切的兽形。狼人紧闭着的眼睛在见到光线的那一刻猛的睁开，似蛰伏已久后的突然出击，两道几乎化作实体的目光剑一般迎上Reus的视线，直直的戳进他的眼中。那样的眼神不应该出现在这么小的狼身上，凶恶的防备中带着丝丝冷意。

　　但最让Reus惊讶的是这只狼的眼睛竟是纯粹的蓝色。

　　小狼动作快，但是Reus更快，在黑影弹起突袭的刹那他就做出了防御。Reus猛的探出手，指节分明的手掌在空气中带出一道残影。一手偏上奔着小狼的下颌去结实稳重的卡住他的脑袋，一手向下摁住狼最为柔软的腰腹，两手一起把小狼摁回篮子中，令他动弹不得。

　　在力量悬殊的打压下小狼徒劳的挣动着，粗长且蓬软的尾巴敲打着篮筐，从喉咙中发出了一串咕噜咕噜的声音。

　　听着还挺可爱的，就是太凶了，Reus撇嘴。

　　刚刚在情急之下被抛出去的毯子中还夹着一张纸片，凭借过人的视力Reus瞅见上面洋洋洒洒的写了几行字。

　　难道还有什么订单拆箱后请签收的温馨提示吗？

　　Reus用脚把纸条踩过来，上面是熟悉的不能再熟悉的字体，最后还画着一个冒号加括弧组成的笑脸，歪歪的。

　　“噢，又是这种小把戏。”Reus甚至有些无奈，他小声哼了两句模糊不清的歌，脚下的纸片应声燃了起来，噗的一声喷出点点火星飘在空中拼凑成了一个光圈。

　　“早安，Marco，反复亲吻你的脸颊。”光圈突然一个抖动发出了一道低沉的声音。Reus早已经习惯这样的情况，但被摁在筐底猛然一抖的狼人可不这么想，即使声音很是熟悉但被毛生物没有一个不怕火的。

　　“噢，这样书面的话用在这里好像不太好，那…虽然有些突然，Marco，但是首先要感谢你的慷慨。”

　　“…慷慨什么？”一个令人迷惑的浪头刚过，这话又带着下一个浪头迎面打来，让Reus在迷茫的漩涡中越陷越深。

　　“我知道你不会介意跟狼人相处一段时间…”像是一盘录了音磁带，光圈没有收到狼人发出提防的粗沉咕噜声，也没有管Reus的疑惑，它尽职尽责的播放着语音消息。

　　“…简单来说就是我受托解决一下这位身上的诅咒，至于为什么我要把他送到你家门口，这个是为了暂时解决一下，嗯…家庭矛盾！诅咒稍微有一点棘手，我也需要更久的时间来证明我的猜想。当然他身上的也不是什么毁灭性的诅咒，放心，绝对绝对不会影响到你，我猜。”

　　Reus哭笑不得，看了看手下的小狼。猜什么？这已经影响到我了。但是他说什么对方也是不会听到的。

　　“我受托解决这个问题，但是家里实在容不下俩，我觉得你可以理解我！如此危机下我暂时能想到的就只有麻烦你了！”

　　我真的理解不了，所谓的风头就是一家难容二狼吗？狼不是群居动物吗？Reus从一开始就没有停止地在往外冒着问题，他对于原则上的宿敌的所有了解仅仅止步于口耳相传。

　　“…另外你家堆了那么多古书，里面说不定就有解决的办法，也许你会帮我一起解决这个问题——”光圈播放完所有消息，随着最后一个尾音的落下它没有留给Reus任何反应的时间时间，踩着音节瞬间熄灭，窸窣地在地上落成了一堆灰烬。

　　Reus的第一反应除了了沉默还是沉默。现在拒绝来得及吗？诅咒又是什么诅咒？为什么不能说的清楚一点？写个纸条就能交代完这么重要的事情了吗？！

　　Reus简直要疯了，什么是交友不慎，这就是！有的朋友能给你带Justin Bieber的唱片，有的朋友甚至让你帮他看小孩。看着还被自己摁在篮子里的狼人，百分百被信任的友谊让Reus认命般垂下头。

　　“嘿看着我，你肯定能听懂我说话。我不知道Mes他怎么跟你讲的把你骗来这里，也不知道你怎么同意的。但说在前面，我现在松手，你要再试图咬我的话我保证下一秒你就会被丢出去。”Reus用轻柔且认真的语气跟试图攻击他的狼人交流。他也不确定对方能不能完全理解，但这是他对年轻生命特有的耐心。

　　被迫趴在篮筐里面的小狼蓝色的眼睛一动勉强从Reus的指缝中咧出一嘴小尖牙。他被迫安静且很不愉快的听完了全程，了解到自己现在的处境不仅是受制于人还要有求于人，双重困难的叠加赤裸裸的打击了他的自尊心。

　　“你别看我长得好说话，我说到做到。”得到回应Reus也不逞多让，嘴角上扬歪歪的露出一个微笑，两颗尖牙悄无声息的探出唇缝。小狼倒是突然盯着那两颗牙齿不知道想了些什么，然后他就闭上嘴巴发出了不同于之前的细软的咕噜声。

　　……虽然已经很久没有见过狗了，但Reus就是觉得他们还挺像的。

　　当然，小狼并不知道Reus在想什么。

　　由于吸血鬼的作息跟一般生物是反着来的所以Reus从月上杆头讲到旭日破晓，终于是把所有能想到的和平共处原则给可怜的狼人讲了个遍，甚至包括上厕所要用沙盆之类的根本没有必要的事。

　　当第一缕阳光跨进窗户的时候，Reus终于放过了被教育了一夜的小狼，躲进棺箱里，躺下之前还不忘要挟如果晚上起床看到什么不得了的画面一定会不顾朋友嘱托之情翻脸不认狼的。

　　看着轰然合上的棺盖，小狼眨了眨他的大眼睛，困倦中闪过一丝几不可见的精光。随后一跃而上跳上了盖板上面蜷缩着跟着他的暂时的饭票一起进入睡梦。

　　狼人是适应性很强的生物，比起太阳他们也更加喜欢月亮，圆月的时候甚至能拥有强大到不可小觑的破坏力。小狼选择跟吸血鬼保持一致的作息，然后给了刚起床的Reus一个巨大的惊喜。

　　……或许是惊吓更合适。

　　千年来稳定的作息让Reus按时在太阳收拢所有光芒缓缓沉入地平线之后醒来，一切如昨，什么都没有乱，除了——

　　Reus眨了眨眼睛，瞳孔急速收缩，家里连新增添的狼的味道都没变，却凭空多出了一个男人。那个人就这么不声不响的坐在椅子上，正对着他的睡棺，浑身赤裸不着寸缕，Reus甚至能看到他沉甸甸的家伙正伏在两腿中间。

　　那个瞬间Reus甚至想躺回去从新起一遍床。但男人身上熟悉的狼人的味道让他打消了这个念头。

　　这回终于能正常交流了。

　　Reus回神后第一个蹦出的想法不是提出疑惑，不是了解诅咒也不是询问缘由，而是了解他面前的这个人。

　　男人蓝色的眼睛紧紧的盯着Reus的一举一动，他的起身，他的皱眉，甚至是他因为过度吃惊而轻颤地小扇般的睫毛。

　　像是知道Reus的想法，在一片绿意的注视下Kroos第一次张开了嘴。

　　“Toni Kroos，”

　　他说，声音沉沉的夹杂着冰霜的味道。

　　“我叫Toni Kroos。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 让魔法少年梅老师变的超炫酷了


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你在关心我。”

　　“Marco Reus，随你怎么叫都行。那么你可以解释一下现在是什么情况吗？”Reus从未遇见过这种情况，他眉头紧皱心底鸣起了无声的警报。

　　雄性生物总是会有些领地意识，如果对象是一个毫无威胁力的生物那么这种意识可能不会这么明显。Reus紧紧盯着Kroos，仿佛要烧穿他的皮肤表层。

　　小狼兽型的大小看起来甚至应该处于幼生期，就算可以变成人也应该是个年龄差不多的小孩儿，可这个坐在自己面前赤身裸体还一脸坦然的男人是怎么回事？Reus用因为领地被侵犯而消耗的仅剩不多的耐心等待着回答。

　　“是有什么不对吗？”狼人见Reus一直在打量自己，不是很明白，他的特地岔开腿跟着吸血鬼的视线往下看了看，不多不少没什么不正常的。于是Kroos直接略过了提问，眨着他那双无辜的、蓝色的眼睛把问句反扔了回去，他满眼的不解看起来甚至比Reus的目光都要茫然。

　　“回答我的问题，Kroos。”哪里都有问题好吗？实在是问题太多无从抱怨起。Reus的内心在被友谊的巨轮反复摩擦拉锯的绝望中无声呐喊，他以一副：你认真的吗？的表情回应了那最起码看起来是真真实实的茫然。

　　这脑波完全不在一个频道上，可以撬开他脑壳看看吗？狼人果然都这么难搞，好烦，还是小狼可爱一点。在见面甚至还没有一天的情况下Reus心中的天平就已然歪向了另一边，最重要的是他自己好像还没有什么感觉。

　　完全不知道回避视线的狼人终于观察够了，他一直把目光锁定在Reus脸上，像猫科动物跟着逗猫棒一样随之挪动。

　　明明是犬科动物吧！

　　“是Mesut，Cristiano说不让我住在他们那里。直到我身上的问题解决之前都不希望我出现在他们家。” Kroos在一片沉默中缓缓开了口，没有多余的表情，语气也没有什么起伏，他就只是在陈述。

　　狼人完全没有因为被赶出来而懊恼或者沮丧，他就是很简单的认定了那个严格来说不算过分的要求。

　　解释的话挤进两人之间的空间，轻轻的敲碎了满屋沉寂的一角。……其实解决之后就更没有什么理由出现在他们家了吧，吸血鬼眨眨眼睛瞬间从没头没脑的解释中听出来Kroos是被嫌弃碍事了，他不由得同情起这个似乎什么都不明白的狼人。  
　　  
　　“所以你可能是跟那个什么Cristiano是一个族群…，等等Mesut还说了什么？”以Reus对Ozil的了解他跟定还会再多说点什么，大眼睛巫师总是沉默且很有度的关心着身边的每一个人。

　　“他说你或许知道解决的方法，说你会同意我借住在这里。”Kroos听话的棒读出Ozil说过的话。他的记忆真的挺不错，甚至连语气都学的八九不离十。

　　再等等！Reus强制自己把跑偏的思维拉回来，我一个与世无争的吸血鬼为什么会知道解决的方法？我又不是巫师，你看他们之间都不懂呢！就连Mesut也会苦恼的东西，我一个吸血鬼会知道什么呢。Reus就差把满脑袋的问号扔到Kroos的面前试试看能不能把他埋起来了。

　　什么都不了解，没有把握的现状让Reus感觉糟糕透了。坏心情像病毒一样瞬间席卷了全身，心情一坏连带着讲话也没有这么好声好气了。

　　“我不了解你，不过你知道我是吸血鬼而你是吸血鬼们最——不喜欢的狼人吧？”表面上虽然看不出来，但Reus夸张且拖长发音时表达出的话中塞满了他的反感。是天生的，种族互斥的因子深深的埋在他的血脉里，源源不断的为他讨厌狼人提供理由。接连不断的激烈说辞甚至都不用多做思索便乍现在他的脑海中，仿佛他们吸血鬼天生就拥有着怼狼人的技能，既精简又致命。

　　“你就这么相信Mesut，还因为他的话相信一个从来没见过面的吸血鬼会收留你、帮助你？抛开一切影响，单纯的讲两个物种对立的立场都是不可能的……”

　　“但是你还是把篮子拎进来了。”

　　Kroos直接了当的打断了Reus坏心情的发言，他觉得吸血鬼再讲下去那些不自知的情况下流露出的关心就会被他自己察觉，与其被他自己发现还不如现在就挑明以便取得先机。

　　“那是……”Reus还试图解释。

　　“你在关心我。”Kroos紧接着抛下了一句真真切切的肯定句。

　　Kroos用他的自信一点一点的拼出这句话，亲手堵上了所有的余地，没给Reus留下任何一丝逃避的机会。一时语塞这种情况在阔别了百年之后再次敲响了Reus的大门，这个突然的拜访让他措手不及，短暂性的丢掉了应有的把控全局整个人愣在那里。

　　像是故意的，Reus不说话Kroos也就跟着保持沉默，狼人只是用那双冰蓝色的眼睛紧紧地盯着他。如果自己是个树人，Reus想那他是不是觉得可以把自己盯的开出一朵花来。但是他忘记了刚开始到底是谁先盯着谁看的。

　　在互看的拉锯中Reus率先败下阵来，在狼人毫不退让的注视下吸血鬼感觉自己的心跳有些超出平均值了。这不应当，Reus不可置信，他不愿意相信这来自肉体的最真实的反映。在这一刻他看起来更像是一个有血有肉的普通人类。

　　“...你别打岔，我收留你是因为Mes，跟你没有一点关系。我们可以谈谈条件，如果你想让我帮你，那么你最好说说为什么。”很快Reus便将话题强行拉向冰冷的交易。

　　Kroos眼中流过一丝不明的复杂意味。

　　“不受控制就能反映出最大的问题了。一觉醒来我变不回原本应有的样子，不管怎么样都始终只能变成胳膊那么长。到后来有时还会不受控制的自己变换形态，还出现吃了一嘴生的情况，你还要听更详细的吗？这种情况除了被诅咒我想不到别的，然后为了更加权威和解决这个问题我去询问了一下Mesut，很显然他证实了这个的想法。”

　　“你确定只是普通的一觉起来，而不是什么过分的？”

　　“过分的什么？”

　　“嗯……比如是体力消耗过头，一觉起来内分泌紊乱了也不一定呢。”

　　“不可能。”

　　“好吧，我就是开个玩笑。”

　　刚刚冷下脸来的还是你呢，刚解释完一切的Kroos忍不住想，他看着原先还义愤填膺的Reus现在笑的满脸促狭，还说着超过两人之间关系的玩笑话，就觉得这个人真的是脾气来得快去得也快，过了几百年了其实还像个小孩儿一样。

　　也不知道Reus如果得知Kroos把他真情实感的嘲笑当成调笑会不会气的再次跳脚。

　　Reus看起来真的是很嫩，尤其是笑起来，不知道透在阳光下会不会更显得不可沾染。Kroos冒出这个想法的时候甚至自己都有些吃惊。他知道吸血鬼不能见光，但是他看着Reus的脸庞还是会忍不住去想那样一幅场景，绝对是无法替代的。

　　话说完了并没有的到任何回应，Reus扭头看到的就是不知道神游到什么地方去的狼人，真是气不打一处来。“还有些话我也一并说了，看在Mes的面子上。你怎么样想都随便，但是别打扰到我，别动我的个人物品，别随便乱跑。还有，我这只管住不管吃，我们各吃各的，你的你自己解决。”

　　狼人想了想这几句说下来就跟没说一样，旅店前台还能提供个闲聊服务呢，在这倒好了又不能聊天又不给出门的。

　　根本就没想取得对方的同意，Reus单方面约法三章，一根一根的竖起手指伸到狼人的面前，以最显眼的提醒方式来回晃了晃，白嫩细长的惹得Kroos喉结上下滑动了一下。霸王条款带着三个单位十分庞大的限定范围落了下来，轰然罩去了Kroos大半的自由空间，也亏得Reus住的城堡比较大，Kroos看着吸血鬼的手指放弃了最后一丝抗议的机会。

　　“——噢还有最重要的一点，无论你是人还是狼，请你睡床。楼上有客房虽然很久没人住，但是收拾一下还是很可以的地方，别以为我不知道！你昨天窝在我上面睡了一觉，你那一身的狼味都顺着盖板传过来了！害得我做了一白天奇怪的梦。”

　　Kroos在吸血鬼纷繁的絮叨中不住点头，乖的有点不像话。但是他脑袋里在想些什么，只有他自己能知道了。

　　按理来说，Kroos垂下眼帘。

　　——吸血鬼都是做白日梦的吗。

　　


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reus做了一个梦。

　　Reus做了一个梦。

　　吸血鬼真的很少做梦，他们跨越了太久的时光，久到没有足够多的记忆来支撑他们所经历过的一切。细碎的细节随着时间的流逝散落在了历史的车轮下，他们也像是不断的周而复始，经历着重逢与别离、得到与失去。

　　Reus梦到暖融融的阳光洒在他的脸上，那种触感是那么的真实，即使他能清楚的意识到这是个梦却也能感觉到他真的沐浴了那些阳光。这是他已经记不清楚多久之前才体会过的温度，像是从滚滚车轮下救出的一片碎屑，久违而又陌生的感觉笼罩了身体的四周，让他感动的不知所措。

　　温暖的阳光随着风动一起一伏的落在他脸上，像海浪，也许被阳光晒过的海水就是这种感觉，Reus想。他躺在一大片向日葵的中央，只要稍稍转动脑袋就可以看到成片成片半人高的太阳花整整齐齐的面向投射而来的阳光。

　　此时此刻Reus对着这一片植物产生了羡慕的情绪，它们可以如此自然而理所当然的矗立在阳光下，追随着那片温暖甚至可以称得上是炙热的光芒。那是他再也没有办法触及的温度，那颗距离遥远的星星散发出的温暖对这个星球上任何一种生物都是一种赐予，偏偏那种赐予足够让他灼伤也足以让他面对死亡。

　　这一切就像是造物者开的玩笑。

　　Reus很珍惜这个梦境，他想抬手抚摸一下这片花田，仿佛这样就算融身于阳光。然后他抬手摸上了一片毛绒绒，是真实的温热感，还在一起一伏。

　　Reus猛然睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的不是每天晚上必看到的盖板，猛然拔高的上限直接让他的视线一时飘忽的无法安放，然后他转动眼球一个圆圆黑黑的鼻尖近在咫尺。

　　这是什么？小动物？Reus把灵魂扯进正常的位置，大脑还停留在虚幻的温暖中，迟了一秒才费劲的转动思维，脑中发出了一声不存在的吱嘎脆响，直到一片蓝色跃然出现在他的视线里Reus才真正的回过神，几乎不用呼吸的嗅觉疯狂的涌进了狼人的味道，虽然这种味道一直都在，但Reus仿佛才刚刚闻到般睁圆了双眼。

　　Kroos又变回了小狼的形态，他把枕头当成了坐垫，不仅整个窝在上面还用身体贴着Reus的脸颊，明明冷冰冰的吸血鬼一点都起不到传递热源的作用。小狼那条毛绒绒的大尾巴甚至像围巾一样搭在他的脖子上。睡梦中Reus感觉到的温暖就是从他身上传来的。

　　狼人的身体机能几乎是跟吸血鬼反着来的，以人类作为中间值的话他们就分别位于两个极端。狼人心脏健壮且跳动的速度极快，永不停歇的将血液的快速输送到各个部位，帮助他们加快代谢的同时保持了较高的体温，所以对于伤口狼人拥有着叹为观止的自愈能力。而吸血鬼的心跳和呼吸则是十分的缓慢，他们的胸膛甚至不怎么会出现起伏，睡觉的时候就像真的失去了呼吸般沉寂，往那里一躺面无血色冷冷冰冰。

　　“不是让你自己去楼上睡吗？”怪不得会觉得热。领地被侵占到床上，Reus气到快说不出话而Kroos意味不明的小声呜了一下，跟任何一次发声都不同，轻轻软软的。后续表现还没有展开，狼人就在吸血鬼动手的同时迅敏的从棺材中跳了出来，三下两下就跃到另一个角落，他蓝色的眼睛中流露出浓浓的困倦，要是没感觉错其中还夹杂着一丝丝责备。

　　Reus简直要惊呆了。

　　下一秒Kroos又动了起来，因为Reus揣着他的起床气简明直接的杀了出来，以令常人根本无法看清的速度化作一道残影，清瘦的身影携起一阵风直直的就奔了出去。一人一狼、一前一后，两方追躲成两道几乎看不清的影子，作为太阳落山即起床后的第一次运动开始疯狂的在古堡里来回穿梭追逐。

　　平时整个城堡里就Reus一个活物，没有什么动静导致里里外外都寂寥的可怕。这下可不一样了，Kroos趁机把上上下下里里外外全都蹿了一遍，谁知道他是不是故意的，沉寂多年的房间里短时间充满了各种零碎窸窣的声响，平添了几分生气。

　　Kroos不知道是第多少次脚垫打滑闪过一个拐角，Reus也不知道是多少次差点就能捉住狼人的尾巴尖，两个人像是卯足了劲谁也不先认输，最后先认输的是他们的肚子。

　　Reus清清楚楚听到Kroos的肚子咕噜响了一声，刚要开口笑他紧接着腹中也传来了一声微不可闻的声音。两道声响一前一后的摔落在空气中，宛如一声号令让两人同时停下了步伐，用上了所有本不该拥有的默契。两人都很久没有遇到可以让他们全力尽情奔跑这么久的情况，体力消耗都有些过量。

　　“你应该记得我昨天说的，我这里不管饭。”吸血鬼还是那个不怎么好说话的样子，并且拒绝跟狼人一起吃饭。他的冷漠又换来了Kroos的一声呜。

　　Reus是见过不讲究的狼人，一嘴啃下去猎物的鲜血和残渣挂了一嘴巴，那场面要多粗鲁就有多粗鲁。更要命的是闻到空气中发散出来的新鲜血味Reus也不知道自己会不会控制得住，吸血鬼作为一个高贵优雅常年混迹上流人士之中的种族可以说嫌弃透了所有充满血腥的原始方式。

　　所以到底为什么会有狼人这样子的原始人进食方式？到底是什么时期遗留的产物？早在上个世纪Reus就基本拒绝了跟狼人往来。

　　看到Reus微蹙起来的眉头Kroos就快能想出来他心里是怎么嘀咕的了，二十一世纪了吸血鬼会进步狼人当然也会，Cristiano家的鸡胸肉就很绿色健康，最起码比喝血库里面储存的袋装血要新鲜健康的多。

　　几千年了，吸血鬼和狼人的鄙视链就没有断过。

　　Kroos晃晃尾巴跳出窗外瞬间就消失在如雪的月色中，他把Reus的：不要把自己搞得太脏，要不然还的帮你洗澡！远远的甩在了身后。

　　Kroos是真的饿了，与其浪费时间还不如直接去填饱肚子。他轻盈敏捷的穿梭在森林里看着周围的景色突然发现他很久都没有尝试过这样捕猎了，印象最深刻的一次还是几百年前。那时的Kroos才刚刚成年。

　　狼人的成年礼就跟别的物种不太一样，最起码Kroos了解到的都没有像他们似的。

　　——从族群里被赶出来，还要在一片陌生的森林里活过一个月，这也就比鹰之类的打折翅膀从断崖上推下去仁慈一点两点吧。年轻的Kroos十分愤懑，他揣着满心不理解被迫告别朋友去参加这个为期一个月且只有他自己一个人的成人礼。

　　Kroos刚刚成年就可以很熟练的在人类形态和狼之间来回切换，在族群里面他没少因为这个吃香。变成人之后的Kroos有着深金色的头发和一双蓝色的眼睛，显得又白又嫩，试问谁不会喜欢这样的甜心呢。

　　不过这方面在广袤的原始森林中显然没有什么太大的用处，一个人是没有办法在充满未知因素的森林里呆上一个月的，所以Kroos基本上放弃了人形，谁也没有规定试炼的时候到底要以怎样的形态出现。

　　不过这个习惯在他某一次从试图偷猎他猎物的猎人手中抢过熟食之后有所改善。被火烤过的肉跟生的比起来有种无法形容的香嫩，但作为半个野兽明灭跳跃的火种也在年轻的狼人心头埋下了一片阴影。所以Kroos后来都会变成人来生火烤肉，最起码不容易烧到毛，他一边乐观的使用脱敏疗法来减少对火焰的恐惧一边不忘改善伙食犒劳自己的胃。

　　Kroos被分到的森林依山而立，人迹罕至，大片的绿色蔓延在山脚下又不甘寂寞的继续往山上爬了一截，这里似乎除了树就是树，与他作伴最多的就是地上的年复一年掉落的枯叶，一层一层渐渐的覆成了一张无边无际的巨大地毯。这让他踏在地面的声音变得更响，有什么动静也就更容易让其他生物听见，这无疑是加剧了Kroos生存捕猎的难度。Kroos在森林和山群的接壤处找到了一个不宽不窄的山洞，洞口内陷，足够隐蔽，人形进去绰绰有余，但作为一只强壮的狼就有点勉强。山洞虽然不大但胜在干燥防风，Kroos将试炼两个字诠释的淋漓尽致，在其中呆的还挺舒适。

　　一个转眼成人礼时日过半，这天Kroos解决完所有需求擦着落入地平线的余晖回山洞的时候却是敏锐的察觉他的栖身之地迎来了一位不速之客。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 副本，启动


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不管怎么样，用实力说话才是Toni Kroos一贯秉行的态度。

　　比人先到的是一股浓厚粘稠的血腥味，那一股浓烈的腥气甚至盖过了Kroos猎杀的野兽。那是一种经年累月沉积下来的味道，透着消散不去的铁锈味，腥锈中夹杂着一种肃杀。

　　紧接着洞口闪过一个瘦削的人影，登时一股令人心悸的危险气息在寂静的空间里蔓延开来。Kroos感觉像被什么东西盯上了似的，浑身汗毛乍起，他突然有些后悔为什么没有找一个大点的容身之处，在被别的什么生物堵住的时候这个狭窄的空间里甚至无法伸展。

　　随后被盯上的那种针刺感逐渐退散，紧接着传来的是一声巨响，像是有什么被从半山腰砸了下来，危险的气息暂时消失不见，听声音是直径奔着山顶去了。随后两秒有重物失去了控制一路从陡坡滚落到山脚下，没有立即停下以摧枯拉朽的势头砸倒了一片树木，以Kroos的耳力他甚至能听到生物滚落过程中骨骼碎裂的声音。

　　无论是什么生物这速度简直不能用快来形容了，刚从半山腰的洞口中闪过下一秒就从山头打了个来回，一呼一吸间竟然跨越了百米。这简直就是快要脱离平面，跨越空间了。Kroos心头一凛，在面对未知生物的情况下作为丝毫不相干的路人他更大的意愿还是以求安稳，但与此同时他又不能保证对方的意图是完全友善的。所以Kroos纠结起来，自己是该退让还是应该迎头赶上把这个不确定因素直接消除，作为一个不相干的人他是不想卷进这场狠戾四溢的纠纷，哪怕任何一部分他都不想。

　　在Kroos犹豫的一瞬间刚刚嗅到的浓重血腥气再一次扑面而来，这次几乎是近在咫尺，腥气箭一般随着突然出现在面前的人影铺天盖地的刺向他的鼻腔，Kroos感觉自己快要被熏晕了。刚等他看清来人，那个瘦削的身影就先他一步整个人一软晕了过去。

　　Kroos：？

　　条件反射让Kroos在那人倒下的时候接了一把，没有残酷的让他的脸直接与地面相亲。这要归功于狼人的动态视力比静态视力还要好一些，能让他看清楚这人长得还挺好看，让这么好看的一张脸撞在地上无论是谁都会有些于心不忍。

　　随后Kroos低下头仔仔细细的从上到下打量了一下这个人，可能这就是吸血鬼吧——狼人把所有关于吸血鬼的听闻一一找出来对应之后下了结论。

　　这个吸血鬼跟书里描述的一样，Kroos看着怀里的人有些出神。细腻精致的外表以及透着病态苍白的皮肤，脖颈处青细的血管清晰可见，整个人的颜色淡到几乎下一秒就要消失不见，但偏偏除了那两片唇瓣，吸血鬼的嘴唇泛着红润颜色甚至算得上殷红。这种鲜明的对比让Kroos有些着迷的伸出了手指，干燥温热的指腹小心翼翼的戳在了那张脸上，顺着挺翘的鼻梁缓速下滑。冰凉细腻的触感从指间传来，那是一种处于生与死之间的奇妙触感，冰凉却富有生机。

　　Kroos的指尖停留在吸血鬼的两片唇瓣之间，这个人的唇线略微有些歪，在昏迷中两片嘴唇也轻轻抿在一起，刻下了一条微妙的弧线。Kroos注意到上扬的那边嘴边悄悄露出了一小点牙尖，他有些感兴趣的凑近了打量，反正人也没醒。

　　天生冰凉的吸血鬼在浅层昏迷中感受到周身的热源，无意识地贴得更近。  
　　  
　　这个时候的Kroos还年轻，面对未知的事物并未建立起来系统的防范意识，让他的善意毫无遮拦地流露出来。他在族群里所学会辨别的只有如针般最直接的恶意。也亏得这份纯净的感情帮了Kroos一把，在当时来说未成年的狼人即使是对上穷途末路的吸血鬼也丝毫没有胜算。

　　晕过去的正是Reus，命运早在预料之外注定了一切。离群的吸血鬼为了躲避追杀一路来到远离居住地的荒凉之所。有狼人的附近同族一定不会多，打着好主意的Reus万万没想到的是机缘巧合之下让他直接撞到了一个狼人的面前。

　　还是个好心的狼人。用衣服给Reus擦干净脸上残留的血迹后露出了一整张干净的脸庞，Kroos兢兢业业地给自己套了一个头衔。

　　这个山洞的地理位置得天独厚，旁边就有环绕而过的溪流，Kroos出去洗干净自己的衣服时顺便去看了一眼当时重物落地的地点，经过来回一折腾的时间那里只剩下被砸断的残枝和明显也是人滚落擦出来的痕迹，除此之外空无一人。

　　也许也是个吸血鬼，Kroos闻到另一股血腥气，这个闻起来简直令人作呕。

　　不知道会不会还有人来，Kroos不了解吸血鬼的爱恨情仇，他看着身型细瘦的Reus下意识的把他归为被欺负的一方，还自顾自想了很多。譬如吸血鬼和狼人到底是谁的力气更大一点，如果是没有足够食物的情况下会不会变，他甚至想了想自己在那种高度可不可以造成这种程度的破坏。

　　等到回去的时候时间已经悄然步入深夜，午夜正是吸血鬼最精神的时候。突然想起来这个问题的Kroos下意识放慢脚步，他静下来去听山洞里的动静，没有人愿意被一个吸血鬼当成威胁疯狂的攻击。

　　按照平时的情况Reus是不会昏迷这么久，以爱护自己著称的吸血鬼从来不会把自己的弱点暴露给任何人，只有这次情况很意外。他在很久没有进食的情况下被同类强行追击出了好远，还进行了一番十分消耗体力的打斗，Reus的体力透支到了极点。

　　走的时候是什么样回来的时候就是什么样，Kroos看着静静躺在衣服上的吸血鬼，只有浅薄的心跳还能确认他还活着，洞口外面呼啸的风声几乎要盖住那薄弱的声响，狼人坐到他旁边托着脸颊啃起了自己晚点多时的晚饭。

　　Reus是被鲜血的味道唤醒的，随后就是陌生而浓郁的异味，离得极近。吸血鬼脑中警铃大作，晕倒前的危机让他的精神还处于紧绷的状态，下一秒便抬起手飞速起身手直取热度来源。吃饱了正有些昏昏欲睡的Kroos被突然乍起的吸血鬼吓了一跳，没有任何征兆的一只苍白的手直奔自己脖子就过来了。根本来不及躲闪，Kroos只好用手牢牢扣住吸血鬼的手腕，他掌心的热度几乎要灼伤Reus。

　　这不是同类的温度，Reus反应也算快，加上周围浓烈的味道让他终于辨别出眼前人的种族。心下松了一口气。

　　“什么啊，是狼人。”皱了皱鼻子，Reus有些后悔直接伸手去掐人。他印象里狼人就是那种不爱干净的存在，这跟吸血鬼的习惯可以说是背道而驰。

　　Kroos听出短短六个字之中藏着的反向情绪，他也不怎么在意，只是趁机手上一用力，反客为主拧过吸血鬼的手腕，用力之大直接把Reus整个人扽了个踉跄两只手被反剪扣在了身后。

　　“那你现在不一样受制于狼人。”不管怎么样，用实力说话才是Toni Kroos一贯秉行的态度。

　　狼人说话的时候离得极近，口中呼出的热气呵在Reus的耳边，把那一点没有散尽的新鲜血肉味也一同让他闻了进去。

　　一边是嫌弃的生肉味一边是急需的鲜血，吸血鬼的瞳仁紧缩成针核状，饥饿终于是从紧绷的体内爬了出来，想要吸血的本能顺着牙床延伸，顶破唇缝显现出了峥嵘。两颗洁白而尖利的犬齿钻出Reus的嘴唇。Kroos被吸引了视线，那两颗尖尖的牙仿佛有什么魔力，让他忍不住想要凑过去。

　　两个人几乎是后背贴着胸膛，狼人昭示生命、充满活力的心跳近在咫尺，随着相贴的部分将稳健的震颤传进Reus的胸腔，让他有一种还能感受到自己心跳的错觉。吸血鬼在饥饿和恍惚叠加的错觉中听到狼人的血液在血管中流动的声音，奔腾不息，比正常的人类还要快上那么一点，在Reus的耳中奏响了一曲美妙的旋律。

　　“哎，我们打个商量。”没有接Kroos的话，Reus向后侧过半张脸，半边嘴角勾起一个势在必得的弧度。

　　涉世未深的Kroos也许是处于吃软不吃硬的最佳阶段，他稍微偏过头出现在吸血鬼的视野里，表示自己有在听。但就在他偏头松懈的一瞬间，Reus抓住了那个时刻，突然以一个诡异的角度歪过头，绿色的眼瞳在月光的映照下甚至是冒出一丝红光，在空中划过一丝短暂的弧线，然后Kroos感觉脖子根一痛，吸血鬼狠狠的咬上了他因为歪头而露出的一小截脖颈，两颗尖利的牙齿毫不含糊的扎破皮肤钻了进去，狠狠的咬破了他的血管。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 或许这两种物种天生就不合却又该死的相搭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歪做爸爸了。突然有动力，补了小破车

　　鲜血在下一秒疯狂的涌入Reus口中，锈腥中昭示着蓬勃的生命力，让吸血鬼一时间没防备被瞬间充斥满口腔的鲜血呛了一下。一丝艳红顺着嘴角滴落，像印在白纸上的一点痕迹，断断续续拉出了一条曲折的线。

　　Kroos的血中带着一丝辛辣的味道，这是Reus从未尝过的，更令人着迷的是狼人的血液比一般生物要温热得多。

　　Kroos因为短暂且大量的失血出现了一瞬的晕眩，这让他被Reus摁住多嘬了两口。但也仅仅是多了那么一点点。狼人强悍的恢复能力让他在迅速失血的过程中及时的补充流失掉的血液，心脏以狂飙上升的跳动速度将各种器官尽职尽责修补制造出的血液输送到位，用令人瞠目结舌的速度维持住了身体的所有机能。

　　既饱腹也补充了体力的Reus可以更加清楚的听到狼人心脏迅速跳动的声音，Kroos的心脏作为强健的泵阀掌控了他体内所有流动的血液，从中心向四周蔓延。那是十分流畅悦耳的声音，吸血鬼甚至从中感觉到一丝不同一般的悸动。

　　这次Reus是在毫无顾忌的吸血。这也算一种攻击方式，普通生物可能在半分钟之内就会因失血过多失去任何攻击和反抗的能力进入休克，但耳边传来的强健有力的心跳依旧还在昭示着它主人强劲的生命力。

　　吸血鬼在吸血的同时会释放一种麻痹猎物的液体，这是他们作为制服猎物的另一层保障。同样，这个措施对代谢极快的狼人并没有造成太大的影响。

　　液体融入Kroos流动极快的血液中像是发生了什么不一样的化学反应，狼人只能感觉到有一种酥麻的感觉四散到了身体，这种莫名其妙的酥麻引起了一小阵一小阵的燥热，这种不妙的感觉在什么不可描述的地方汇聚成海。这让尚处在血气方刚时期的狼人感觉有些面红耳赤。

　　同时感觉不太好的还有Reus。

　　吸血鬼发现他并不能一招放倒对面的人还让他保持清醒的时候，不妙的感觉就悬上心头，像有一只小爪子在那里一下一下的挠着。Kroos成功的抓住了对方这几毫秒的分神，挣脱脖子上的禁锢。

　　因为前车之鉴狼人干脆豁出去了，他借助自身的重力直接反身下坠，同时脚下一勾电光火石间放倒了Reus，然后结结实实的把他摁在了地上，腿一抬——跨了上去。这回看他往哪里拧。

　　苍白的月光下只见Kroos颈侧两个小小圆圆的血孔在以肉眼可见的速度愈合，不一会儿就只留下了一点半干的血渍证明着刚刚发生了什么。借助月光他也看清楚了Reus的现状，刚刚喝饱的吸血鬼呈现出一种不可控的餮足状态，苍白的皮肤甚至还泛起了红晕，这让Reus看起来整个人粉粉嫩嫩的。平时饱食的吸血鬼也不会出现这种气色尚佳、面有血色的样子，Reus现在这样实属是狼人的血在作怪。各种警示只是在讲该怎样避免和对方的物种接触，却没有任何记载表明两个物种相互接触后会发生什么情况。

　　或许这两种物种天生就不合却又该死的相搭。

　　Reus感觉喝下去的血在烧灼，辛辣感从口腔一直蔓延到腹部，在那里血液仿佛有生命一般翻腾着燃烧起一股本不该有的火焰，那火焰火着火燎的又凭着一口气原路烧回口腔，借着势头直冲大脑。

　　真他妈的流年不利。本以为补充完体力之后就可以彻底抹杀危险，结果却将自己送进了一个未知的深渊。年轻的吸血鬼后悔不迭。

　　迎着月光，被摁在地面上的Reus蹙起眉头，它能感觉到洒在脸上的光线让身上的狼人更加兴奋了——从刚才就没有慢下来的心跳这么告诉他。

　　Kroos垂下头去看保持安静的吸血鬼，对方莹绿的眼瞳除了映着静谧月光还盛着一抹诡异的红光。狼人的感官告诉Kroos有什么不对，他屏住呼吸死死的盯着Reus的双眼，而对方竟像毫无知觉那样依旧很正常的眯着眼睛望向前方，镇静的以假乱真。

　　这人行动这么果断根本不像个看不见的。谨慎推断后狼人为了验证他的想法极其缓慢地竖起一根手指并在那双好看的绿眼睛前摆了摆，Reus没有反应。

　　果然，他看不见我。不知怎么的Kroos心中挂上了一丝失落，没着没落的飘在心中。

　　受制于人又独自承受着未知的沉默，仅凭双耳捕捉到的心跳声让Reus产生了更加不好的感觉，他隐隐有一种被看穿的狼狈感。

　　Kroos可以清楚地感觉到身下人的体温在慢慢上升，此时此刻Reus就像刚出锅的虾子，整个人染上了一层淡淡的红，挂在额角和颧骨处的薄汗晕开了皮肤表面的绯色，显得整个人分外可爱。

　　从体内燃起来的不适正在侵略他的意志，失去了一种感觉使得另外的部分更加敏感，这让Reus倍受煎熬。他被Kroos牢牢地摁在身下，本能的挣扎让所有触感毫无保留的反馈给了身上的Kroos。先前没消退的酥麻感让狼人十分敏感，没稍几下Reus就觉得有什么熨帖且足够分量的东西极具威胁性的贴上他的后背。

　　很好，归功于狼人的代谢能力，Reus注入Kroos体内的液体经过血液很好的形成了一个轮回。感觉到四肢末端反馈回的麻木。内里的火烧火燎和不合时宜的僵硬迟钝让Reus产生了一阵令人恼怒的无力感。

　　“你敢动你就完了！”Reus狠狠威胁。吸血鬼有些接受不了。明明就只是喝了几口狼人的血，怎么事情就发展成了这样？

　　“……”回应的是Kroos略有紊乱的呼吸声。

　　两人都是年轻气盛，碰到这种情况自然是都有些尴尬，况且Kroos并不知道身下的吸血鬼是因为同样有了感觉而恼羞成怒，年轻的狼人以为只是自己，所以他尴尬到一时间不知作何回应。

　　沉默蔓延在不大的空间里，融入了无边的寂静。

　　“你不应该说点什么吗？”Reus再也受不了这令人窒息的沉默。失去一种感官让他多缺失了一份安全感，现在的场面对他来说没有任何有利之处，除了他感受不到身上人的恶意之外。这不是重点，最重要的是他对Kroos一无所知。

　　“你就这么打算坐在我身上一言不发？你有什么目的。”

　　Reus依旧能感受到贴在自己身上分量不轻的热源，那仿佛一块烙铁悬在他的胸膛之上不知道什么时候会落下。反正他也看不见，索性硬着头皮继续发问。

　　间隔愈来愈短的发问搅乱了一切，除了狼人一成不变的心跳声，回答Reus的再无其它。

　　年轻的狼人从上往下借着月光再次把Reus好一阵打量，目光像是要把吸血鬼精致的五官烙在灵魂里那样认真。Kroos不知道吸血鬼是不是全都长得这么好看，但他身下这个是真的很好看。除了那两颗刚刚咬穿他脖颈的尖牙。不，虽说是有些另类，但它们在Reus身上也显得格外好看。

　　也许Reus的麻痹液体还是有一定作用的。

　　然后Kroos就顺着月光轻轻的俯下身，在Reus准备再次张嘴说些什么的时候吻了上去，还是什么都没说，或者是把想说的全部吞在了喉间和着欲火用舌头全部卷进Reus的嘴里。

　　狼人遮挡住所有的月光，将吸血鬼完全笼罩在自己的阴影之下。

　　吸血鬼的尖牙一直承担着扎破猎物脖颈的任务，无论是什么物种都必须牙到洞开。尖利的齿尖作为一定的攻击武器一直受到加倍的呵护，所以在Kroos不由分说吻下来的时候Reus的第一反应就是去咬他。两个人都能听见细微的表皮组织撕裂的声音，Kroos却毫不在意。殷红的鲜血就着皎白的月光尽数落在吸血鬼的唇齿间，带来了滚烫和熟悉的辛辣。没有让他的血浪费掉一滴，Kroos将它们尽数蹭在了Reus的嘴唇上。

　　鼻腔是满溢的血腥味，耳边是狼人越来越快的心跳。如鸣鼓般的声音敲打着Reus的耳膜，过于强烈的冲击顺着神经一路闯进他的胸腔，带动着那颗很久没有剧烈跳动过的心脏。

　　所有的感官接受的刺激全都是Kroos带来的，在多重刺激之下Reus崩溃的发现自己竟然也勃起了。

　　身上人动作一顿，显然Kroos也感觉到有什么在悄然的发生变化。两个人都因为对方的“体液”烧起了一股名为欲望的滔天烈火，火苗不急不缓的点燃了两个人的理智。

　　“别动，我来。”Kroos喷张的性器抵在Reus两腿之间胡乱的磨蹭着，他废了很大的劲才压制住同样不太理智的吸血鬼。两个除了自己动手之外完全没有任何经验的愣头青都急切的想在对方身上发泄出那股燎人的火气。

　　这是Reus第一次听到Kroos的声音，隐忍中带着一丝沙哑，却像清洌的甘泉流进心间，除了没有任何降火作用。

　　“为什么不是你别动让我来？”理智烧没了半个的Reus十分轻易的被好胜心带进了误区。

　　你看得见吗。Kroos忍住了出声回应但没有忍住腹诽。

　　随后一切都发生的有些不切实际，Kroos埋头将性器挤进了Reus两股之间，他甚至是连裤子都不愿意给虽是行动不便却依旧挣扎不休吸血鬼脱，堪堪的从后面撕开了那结实的布料。

　　听到动静的Reus脸瞬间就黑了，但一句话还没有讲出口就因为猛然戳进体内的家伙给捣消了音。那感觉像是生生被扯成了两半，经过身体反馈回来的剧烈疼痛的消磨，不管是愤怒的还是制止的，所有的声音都转变成了一声不清不楚小动物般的呜咽。

　　Kroos遵循着体内最原始的本能破开Reus细窄的后穴，借着冲上头的热血勾出了吸血鬼隐藏在体内的热潮。不同于体表的冰冷，Reus的体内十分有温度，就像刚刚一吻即止时从口腔尝到的感觉，却又多了些灼人。

　　感受到Reus因为疼痛的颤抖，Kroos一时间进退不得。狼人骨子里是嗜血而充满暴戾的生物，凭借着那一股冲动挤进了Reus的体内，但几乎令人窒息的铰痛又让他清醒过来。一时间两人都不是很好受。

　　Reus痛的直抽冷气一点都不想讲话，他想让Kroos拔出去却又不好意思说出那些词汇，于是他想当然的试图远离身后那个令人感到疼痛的同时又夹带着一丝异样的东西。此时他乱成浆糊的脑袋已经顾不上考虑究竟是讲出来那些词比较羞耻，还是手脚并用的姿势比较羞耻。

　　狼人当然不会放过身下的人，察觉到Reus的意图Kroos把手扣在眼前劲瘦的腰节上，稍作用力就将他钉在了自己身前。

　　他紧紧的圈着Reus，趴俯的身型让Kroos很容易的能贴近吸血鬼的耳朵。这时候Kroos才真正注意到他们的耳尖都是相同的形状，只不过狼人的耳廓要厚实一些，吸血鬼的却是尖尖薄薄的模样，苍白到几乎可以透过月光。

　　“你要放松。”Kroos凭借兽般的直觉开始轻轻磨动那紧的不行的甬道，被结结实实抵在地上的Reus此时此刻特别想给他翻个白眼，但鉴于他没那个力气了，只好作罢。

　　撕裂般的痛楚还没有彻底退去，强悍的适应能力让Reus已经能够将其归为可以忍受的范围内。一波未平一波又起，身后又开始动作的狼人让他恨的牙痒痒。除了被压在身下的羞耻感，更多的是那根滚烫还跳动的性器摩擦出了一些不应该有的感觉。

　　狼人还不作罢，对领地的占有欲促使他将更多的气味留在对方的身上。Kroos从后面啃咬着Reus线条流畅的脖颈，从颈肩连节处一直啃上耳根，遂后衬着Reus愈发急促的呼吸声变本加厉的舔上他的耳朵。粗粝的舌苔和不低的体温一遍一遍的透过皮肤直击灵魂，Reus紧绷的神经开始有些软化。所有思绪被一层层筛出脑中，留下的只是晕晕乎乎的感觉。

　　与此同时Kroos终于开始了他的动作，刚开始只是浅浅的抽动，肠肉摩擦着硬挺的性器带出火辣辣的灼痛。破碎的抽气和痛呼声从Reus紧咬的双唇中溢出，Kroos能做的只有尽量啃咬着吸血鬼敏感的耳尖帮他分散注意，他甚至腾出一只手圈释放了Reus被束缚在裤子里的性器，圈住这微微挺立的宝贝从顶端到根部一下一下的套弄起来。

　　根本无法抗拒的痛楚和快感交合在了一起。

　　谁也记不清楚是从哪一刻开始、从哪一个动作开始，潘多拉魔盒被瞬间倾覆，就像最终拍下了红色的警戒按钮，所有的一切都从身体里流露了出来。

　　Kroos感受着对他敞开的温度和热情急切的吸附，再也没什么顾虑，他双手狠狠的掐住Reus的腰杆将硬挺的性器一下一下又重又狠的烙进那个让他无比兴奋的地方。他要把所有的感觉全部烙在Reus体内，不管是快感还是痛楚，所有跟他发生的一切，全部都要被铭刻。

　　Reus所能做的一切就是从被动承受转变为主动迎合，从他发现那股令人难以启齿且难耐的痒意可以被缓解之后。他头一次将自己的心跳听的如此清楚，一下一下的共鸣回荡在简陋的洞穴中，迎和着他的是狼人几乎快了一倍的心跳声。它们交织出了一片和谐的乐章。

　　在做爱当中还能跑神去听心跳，很快发现了这点的Kroos将Reus翻了个身，让两个人面对面后再次投入战斗，这下Reus再也无暇顾及其他。狂风骤雨般的抽合撞击带来了颠覆性的快感，这股风暴直冲Reus的大脑。猛烈的攻势最终冲垮了最后的防线，吸血鬼抬手遮住双眼，小声抽噎着圈紧了Kroos的腰，用一副更加开放的姿态接纳了接下来的每一份快感。

　　Kroos算是天赋异禀，找到方向之后他的腰开始飞快地耸动，两人相连处一片混乱，被翻搅出的肠液在急促剧烈的抽动下打成了细小的沫状，顺着股缝缓慢向下，在裤子的布料上洇出了一小片深色的印渍。

　　埋藏在月光之后，破碎断续的呻吟混着咕啾作响的水声，Kroos卡住Reus的腰，顶着他的敏感点深深的一丝不落的全部射在了里面。吸血鬼被灼热的精液灌满，崩溃的几乎要哭出来，一边无意识的摇着头一遍被刺激的也射了出来。根本来不及说些什么，转身在下一秒又被摁着完全的进入……

　　亮如白昼的月光只有一点洒进了山洞，却依然映得里面莹白一片。两个人抛弃了所有的不必要，也抛去了所有的语言，仅仅是用他们最原始的冲动和最简单的欲望进行了一场轰烈而又无人知晓的盛典。

　　这天晚上的月光有一部分只属于他们两人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 强行上路，肾是有点亏的


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但机会又重新摆在了面前，他没有再放过的理由。

　　填饱肚子的Kroos赶在午夜的时候回到了城堡，他发现自己现在总是不受控制的转变形态，在这种不受控制的时间里呆在Reus家成了最安全的选择。

　　特地在门口抖干净毛发上黏连的树叶草屑，纵身一跃，Kroos体态优雅的拉长了身上披挂的月光，悄无声息的踏上窗台，原路返回又从窗户跳进来。

　　屋里没人，原先被两个人席卷得乱七八糟的东西有一部分被复原回原位，剩下一些细碎零散的还尽数散落在地上。

　　回忆起的封尘旧事让他又怀念起原先的体型，那时候解决一顿饭绝对不用花现在这么长时间，虽然现在的好处是可以往Reus旁边钻。

　　Kroos下意识甩了甩尾巴。他自认为足够机警灵敏，在翻来覆去的好一番折腾之后餮足的环着吸血鬼入睡，但来去如风的吸血鬼还是在他们发生了一切之后、在他睁眼之前就悄无声息的消失不见，像蒸发在了第二天升起的太阳之下，从他的怀中消失，无影无踪。他想知道前因，想问问在那之前究竟发生了什么，他想知道后果，想问问吸血鬼之后的打算。但这一切都从他怀中流逝了，那种无形中突然被掏空一块的感觉是Kroos从未理解过的，空落落的，他甚至有些害怕。

　　多年后的意外重逢让Kroos把那时候没来得及梳理明白就一股脑塞进深处的感情全部从心底翻了出来，经过长久的尘封发酵一时间复杂的难以言喻。

　　但机会又重新摆在了面前，他没有再放过的理由。

　　忽的耳朵一抖，从下一层传来的动静穿透夜晚寂静的空气传到Kroos这里，他低着头小心翼翼的迈过一地狼藉，然后在楼梯口和正巧上来的Reus撞了个满怀。故意的占多半。

　　被Reus下意识的接到冰冷的怀抱里，Kroos恨不得马上就打破诅咒反过来拥抱他，温暖这常年不变的冰凉。有一种情感终于找到了归属，一点一滴的掉落在心头，破开坚冰，逐渐蓄出一条涓涓细流。

　　Reus突然觉得如果Kroos毛不是这么硬当个抱枕还是很舒服的。作为冷血生物或者说是接近凝血，Reus属于罕见的怕冷型。不知道是不是心理作用，类似于求而不得最为珍贵。他从太早的时候就成为了吸血鬼，对被阳光覆盖的记忆早已模糊不清，同时错失的还有那种温暖的感觉。但此时此刻他又想起了那场梦，那个近似于阳光温度的温暖正是现在他手中感受到的那样。

　　晃神就在刹那间，等Reus闻到不对的时候Kroos已经快在他怀里打上一个滚了。狼人的味道中还夹杂着草木的汁液味、泥土的腥气等属于森林的气息，两相结合下一股脑的冲着吸血鬼袭了过去，顺着呼吸的气流钻进鼻腔，几乎是下一秒喷嚏就打了出来。

　　Kroos被喷嚏吓了一跳，差点从Reus怀里窜出去，早有打算的吸血鬼用了点力气把狼人留在了怀里，看着一来一回被蹭脏的衣服，他立刻决定把眼前的万恶之源投进水中。如果能直接用洗衣机就好了。Reus一边走一边感叹了一下，这里他感叹的是没有电，而不是不能用洗衣机洗活物。

　　给古堡通电被加在了吸血鬼的加急清单中。

　　不知道他们要去哪里的Kroos还稳稳的呆在Reus的怀里，尾巴耷拉在他的臂弯之外。刚刚那个要窜出去的瞬间狼人感受到了Reus的挽留，虽然表面上没有什么反应，但他毛绒绒的尾巴左右晃动的幅度暴露了他的内心。但在移动中Kroos逐渐意识到哪里不对，等Reus一跨进浴室门在看到浴缸的那个瞬间Kroos就证实了他的猜想。狼人突然就猛烈挣扎起来，开玩笑，湿漉漉的一身毛真的不能再蠢了，万一还要打肥皂泡岂不是跟宠物狗一个待遇。

　　在Reus面前，不可以。

　　为了挽回自己的尊严Kroos一个劲的想要往外蹿。然而Reus早有预料，他结结实实的把Kroos摁在怀里不给他一丝逃跑的机会。

　　“Toni！听话，Toni。”Reus干脆连姓都不叫了，甚至在自己没意识到的情况下在话语中参杂了一丝柔软。

　　也不是不想洗澡，经历过各种尝试的Kroos总结出一套自己的习惯，人形还是狼形他都是怎么舒服怎么来，显然他觉得洗澡这件事还是变成人的时候比较舒服。

　　狼人焦急的发出一连串的嗷呜声反抗，小小的还带着点奶音。为了不洗澡，Kroos终于开口叫出声。效果真的很差劲，别说一点没有成年后的凶狠，甚至连反抗的作用都没起到。

　　Reus直接乐了，此情此景他联想了一下之前看到Kroos的脸，差点笑出内伤。吸血鬼缓和下了表情，小狼暂时的可爱笑柄让他把刚刚毁灭性的造反破坏运动推到了脑后，Reus好声好气的看着Kroos蓝色的眼睛：“好了Toni，你味道太大了，必须洗个澡，我可不想一直打喷嚏。我亲自给你洗你还不乐意什么呢。”

　　还在顽强反抗的Kroos被Reus的怀柔政策迷惑了一秒停止了动作，下一秒他就被放进浴缸里，喷着温水的花洒头对着他就是一阵浇灌。狼人自己口中的湿漉漉的蠢样子终于原形毕露。

　　“哎，等你别...！”甩字还未出口，一阵水珠就从狼人高速甩动的毛发上旋了出来。看着被近距离命中的目标，Kroos嘴巴一张发出了一声掺着愉悦和扳回一局的嗷。

　　这一声催化剂一样瞬间点燃了Reus的斗志，他脱掉了被淋湿的外套，把衬衫袖子卷了几卷，二话不说百分百的投入了给Kroos洗澡的战斗。

　　一来一往就算洗个澡动作也很大，Kroos甩了Reus一身水，甚至有两绺头发都湿哒哒的从额前垂了下来。Reus一边想着自己真是没事找事干，一边认命的捉住Kroos打泡泡，甚至还有闲心的给他托出一个造型。

　　白色的泡泡堆成一个球形几乎要把小狼埋在里面。看到Kroos又有要甩毛的意思，Reus下意识闭上眼睛伸手去按，想要把小狼固定住。开玩笑泡泡甩到眼睛里可不舒服。他一手毫不犹豫的按下去，结果直接抓到了一把光滑的软肉，没有保留的力道让他的手顺着泡沫滑了下去……

　　Reus摸到了什么本不该存在的，他震惊地睁开双眼，对上的还是那双蓝色的眼睛，不同的是还有深金色的头发，Kroos又变成人了。吸血鬼感觉自己的手顺着力道一路滑到了浴缸底部，全裸的狼人下半身浸在水里，Reus的手正好摁在了他的阴茎上，吸血鬼甚至能感受到一下一下的脉搏跳动。

　　Reus很明显的原地当机了，他就这么凝固在那里，吹着眼帘睫毛也没颤动一下。没有Kroos想象中的突然爆炸，也没有把手缩回去。

　　“Marco，你的手真的很凉。”Kroos看着Reus逐渐爬上薄红的耳尖，再次扔下一颗重磅炸弹。

　　Reus：......

　　“我可能控制不住了。”Kroos见没有回应又添上一句，虽然不知道他到底解释的是什么。“因为很舒服。”

　　吸血鬼的语言系统持续掉线依旧在持续，一种很奇怪的感觉从两人肌肤相触的地方传达出来，顺着Reus的胳膊爬上心头，像是蚂蚁啃噬般，麻麻的。这种感觉顺着心脏逐渐蔓延，一直向上，要直冲他大脑般势不可挡。

　　与此同时，一种解释不出来的熟悉感萦绕在Reus心头，让他疑惑不已。他对Kroos的声音明明没有任何印象，但那种异样的悸动却一下一下敲打着他的神经和心脏。

　　“我可以吗？”虽然是问句，但Kroos以丝毫不容许拒绝的姿态抬手覆上了Reus的手背。鲜活蓬勃的热量透过皮肤表层渗入了吸血鬼的体内，追着之前的麻痛一路熨过去，神奇般地消退了麻痛感，只留下舒舒服服的温暖。冰凉的手被带着稍稍移动了些许，更加炙热的物什填进了掌心，带着足够灼伤灵魂的热度。

　　更加熟悉的感觉袭来，Reus回想起了什么不可置信的事情。隐隐约约的苗头昭示着一切，他却仍旧抗拒着不敢相信。

　　狼人喉间悄然滚落一声舒适的叹蔚，落在水汽蒸腾又无比静谧的浴室中几近于轰然落响的雷鸣炸在Reus的耳畔。

　　吸血鬼突然惊醒，睫毛随着眼球转动轻轻颤抖了一下，视线落在两个人交叠的手掌上终究是没有做出反对的表示。本该陌生但又该死的熟悉感让Reus一时间无所适从。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但是...谁能告诉他说话归说话，Toni头顶上抖了两下的耳朵是怎么回事？！

　　等到Reus的手实实在在握上那硬挺的物什时他才真正意识到它可观的尺寸，他不知道他们接下来会进行到哪一步，封存在记忆深处的悸动被一点一点的拉扯出来，久违的暴露在空气下。这让Reus有些恍惚，陌生又熟悉的感觉让他觉得有些不切实际。

　　Kroos的手依旧覆在Reus的手背上，这让Reus几乎把全部的知觉都聚集在了那片小小的皮肤上，他感受到的温度烫的惊人，让吸血鬼怀疑他全身上下所有的地方都在燃烧。只是他所有的感觉都汇聚到了和Kroos相贴的那一点上，皮肤和皮肤叠和在一起的温度几乎要把他的手掌烫穿。

　　Kroos没有等到原本以为会有的激烈反应，他索性把所有顾虑抛之脑后，全然让欲望占据主导。狼人直接握住了掌心的手，Reus的手不算大但结实且骨节分明，白皙的手正正好好被包在Kroos的掌心里。

　　几近无声的浴室中只剩下浅不可闻的摩挲声伴随着泡沫混水的咕啾，这咕啾声自带润滑，沿着性器线条轻而易举的卸去所有阻力，一切都显得这么自然，从各个方面来说。

　　顺利的过头，Kroos这么想。

　　Reus的心砰砰直跳，超出了近年来所有的平均值，他甚至能清楚的感受到掌心中那散发着热度的物什上每一根经络的起伏。来自对方的、却是因为自己所产生的粗沉呼吸不断落在耳畔，伴着情欲交织成一张网，满载着山雨欲来的迫切，势头精准、气势汹汹的向他扑去。

　　Reus因为牵引而微微向前探去，他半跪着身子躬出一条僵硬的弧线，而Kroos坐在浴缸里，笔直有力的双腿一蜷一伸，他膝头微敞，毫不客气的展示着分量不轻的好兄弟。

　　这个面对面的姿势让Reus避无可避，眼睛看到跟用手感觉是两个截然不同的样子。只是瞅了一眼，更加形象具体的造型便深深在他脑袋里扎根，常年不知道去哪儿了的血液都开始胡乱往脸上冲，火辣辣的烧红了一片。

　　愈是进行下去愈是能拼凑出更多重合，吸血鬼甚至觉得此时闭上眼睛就会重回那个本不该存在的夜晚。这是一种很诡异的感觉，遗忘和尘封的过去被突然袭来的风吹去了陌生的灰尘，重新展现在记忆中偏偏还显得过分熟稔，一笔一画雕刻出所有细节宛若崭新。

　　像是不愉他的分心，Kroos干脆带着他的拇指摁上了裸露在空气中的冠状沟，沿着浅浅的线条轻缓的搓揉。指尖传来过分湿软粘腻的触感让Reus浑身一震，绿色眼睛中的困惑依旧在弥漫。

　　“你在想什么？”Kroos开口掺进了一丝沙哑，听的罗伊斯下意识的吞咽，狼人尖锐的眼神盯在他的身上赤裸裸的几乎透露出所有的想法。如果视线有实体，Reus现在一定是不着寸缕。

　　Reus甚至感觉Kroos的视线仿佛一双有形的手，钻进他半干不湿的衣服下四处游走，所到之处都燃起了一把无名的火焰，顺着肩胛一直深入腹股深处，在最为重要的部分埋下种子，他再次不自觉的做出了吞咽的动作，甚至感觉自己某些地方也有些蠢蠢欲动。

　　“在想…接下来该怎么做。”Reus不甘示弱，他硬着头皮对上Kroos抛过来的招式。吸血鬼的声音软软的，浸在水雾满溢的空气里，带上了一丝飘忽，轻软的尾音随着浴室中氤氲的蒸汽四散开来。

　　谁能拒绝Kroos那双蓝眼睛呢。

　　活得够久总会少一些顾虑，毕竟在时间的车轮下任何事情最终都会化作滚滚尘土。

　　总不会吃亏的。绿色撞进了蓝色之中，仿佛融进了一片温暖的汪洋。

　　“把自己交给我。”话音未落，涌流已就势而起，Kroos挺着Reus一手唤醒的兄弟就这么从浴缸中站了起来，还顺便把Reus一道拉起。虽然前后两次之间真的隔了很长一段岁月，但Kroos还是相信自己的记性，凭着在那往后的岁月里无数次深夜中的肖想。

　　“全部都交给我，你什么都不用做。”Kroos把转过来的Reus抵在浴室的墙上。

　　好在吸血鬼体温本来就很低，Reus并没有对被摁在瓷砖上产生太大的怨言，只是就背向提出了一些小小的抗议，因为他的乳尖正好抵在两块砖缝中，稍有动作就会蹭来蹭去磨得令人心痒难耐。

　　“Toni，我想转过来。”Reus坚持再三还是向自己心中蠢蠢欲动的欲望低下了头。

　　“你什么都不用做。”Kroos又重复了一遍之前说的话，不知为何看到Reus藏掖着小心思却又极其矛盾的想要进行性暗示，Kroos就想欺负他。

　　“嘿这是歧义，不用做和不能做不画等号！”Reus扭头，他还想进行抗议。结果直直的撞上了等候在他耳侧的Kroos。

　　不请自来的Kroos从来不会放过。

　　吸血鬼的耳朵尖尖的，耳骨撑起了一层薄薄的皮肤，因为灵敏的听力上面遍布了多到数不清的细微神经。狼人轻轻含住耳骨撑起来的奇妙尖尖，一边感叹造物主的神奇一边将其包覆在炙热的口腔中，用上下两颗犬齿衔住来回啃咬。为了安抚Reus狼人可是下了大功夫，上面在分散他的注意力下面也没有闲着，一只手爬上了Reus蓬勃待发的性器上，很快抗议的Reus只能发出闷闷的哼声。

　　“Marco，你还是留点力气的好。”放在一旁的沐浴液提供了最直接有力的帮助，Kroos将它们尽数淋在Reus的股间，两根手指揩过滑落的沐浴液顺着两片丰腴之间的缝隙处摁了进去，缓慢却又坚定不移的将手指挤进紧致的入口，就着湿滑Kroos一次就塞进了两根手指，与表面体温不同的是吸血鬼的后里是有着温度的，温热的肠肉被迫撑开了一条缝，内里的肠肉柔软紧致，它们迅速的吸附包裹住造访的手指。Reus带着软绵绵的鼻音哼了一声，整个人不舒服的扭动了一下。

　　“Shh——，放松……”Kroos就像哄小孩一样。他放过Reus的耳朵舔舐着一路向下，路过挺俏的鼻尖，划过微启的唇舌，最后停留在吸血鬼的后颈处轻轻的来回嗅蹭舔吻着。狼人甚至还保留着狼的特征，Kroos的舌面上遍布着些小小的倒刺，粗粝的刮在Reus的颈后，在苍白的皮肤上留下一片色情的殷红。

　　前后夹击的难耐使Reus恍然间确定了Kroos的身份。之前也是有个狼人会这么做，像小孩子一样，嗅着自己的所有物，时不时咬上一口。虽然Reus面对吸血鬼的精力屈指可数，但是像大型犬这样的肯定没有第二个，他想。

　　“Toni，你是不是......啊！”误以为Reus又在分神，草草扩张了两下适应良好的后穴，没等他说完Kroos便抽出手压着落下的尾音挺身挤了已经变得湿软的那处，成功的把Reus剩下的话压缩成一声急促的惊呼。

　　“Marco，要专心。”Kroos说。

　　专心什么，专心被你按着弄吗？随着Kroos的用力Reus开始一下一下的在墙面上蹭着，他刚刚想说的全都被塞进他身体里的那根撞出了脑海。Reus总是有一种肚子马上要被顶穿的错觉，Kroos实在是太大了。

　　Reus的两只手被摁在脑袋两侧导致他没有多余的支撑点，两颗乳尖不停的在接缝处摩擦，细腻敏感的顶端并不能经受得起这样的折磨很快便充血红肿起来，红艳艳的两点被苍白的胸膛一衬更像是嵌了两颗宝石。火辣的感觉顺着一路向上，沿着脊柱点燃了沿途的每一寸肌肤，也燃掉了他仅有的理智。

　　像是拧开什么开关，Kroos突然就变成独裁的暴君，听不进任何话也顾不住任何求饶，仿佛脑中想的只有浅插和深入，他一门心思的沉浸在顶弄Reus上，让他发出更多、更甜腻的声音。

　　沐浴液在两个人交合的地方打出了黏腻的白沫，多余的则淅淅淋淋沿着大腿内侧往下流。Reus的性器时不时的会碰上冰凉的瓷砖，那种忽冷忽热并不好受。每次一被冰到他就不自禁的收缩后穴，到最后Kroos不得不松开手用力抓住并向外掰开那两瓣丰腴挺俏的软肉才能保证自己不被咬的太死。

　　直到Kroos撞上隐蔽的那处，Reus感觉过电般整个人不自然的痉挛了一下之，在下一瞬脑中一片空白，腥热的精液从弹动的性器中喷出，悉数溅在了墙面上。许久未发泄过的存货让他看起来十分的节俭自律。Kroos闷闷的哼笑了一声吻上了Reus羞赧的侧脸。

　　“你会没有力气再害羞的。”

　　......这是什么糟糕的台词。

　　Reus不知Kroos有什么样的体力，也不知道他前前后后换了几次面，来来回回被这样冲撞了多久，穴口一圈都开始泛出充血成熟的糜红。Reus感觉自己像一片小舟，丝毫不受自己控制颠簸在浩瀚的大海中。他已经被快感冲击到快要麻木，瞳光开始不受控制的涣散脑袋里剩下的只有无边的欲望。如果没有墙和Kroos的支撑他可能已经瘫软在地上了。他也数不清两个人到底互相释放了几次，反正Kroos一直没有抽出过他的性器。吸血鬼甚至没有办法发现他精瘦的小腹已经微微隆起了一个十分不起眼的弧度，变得有些肉乎乎的浑圆。

　　他现在的确是没有力气再害羞了。

　　嗓子轻微的刺痛在昭示他发出过多少羞耻到无法回忆的单词，让他回想起来恨不得的立刻晕过去，但偏偏两个人不仅体力好恢复能力也是一顶一的强。就像多年前的那天，做了个昏天黑地之后他还能趁着破晓跌跌撞撞逃离那里。现在Reus完全可以肯定Toni Kroos就是之前的那个最初束手束脚得了甜头就完全不受控制的年轻狼人，他们在性事上的小毛病就是一模一样。

　　占了便宜还一声不吭，一定要让Kroos亲自承认这件事。对于自己因为看不见的时候被搞，结果到现在还在被搞罪魁祸首却依然把他蒙在鼓里而耿耿于怀的Reus拿定了打死不会先承认的主意，这也是他最后能记得的事情，之后他被Kroos察觉到跑神而对方用一个深顶再次将他拉入欲望的海洋，而Reus也放任自己沉浸入那片蓝色的、温暖的海。

　　再一次睁开眼睛是在卧室，惊人的恢复力让Reus的腰和屁股基本没有了不适感。或许只有下次带套才能数清楚Kroos究竟射了几次，Reus瞪着眼睛望着屋顶漫无目的的瞎想。他依旧记得自己是被干到失去意识，昏迷前眼中唯一的就是狼人蓝色的眼睛。

　　虽然已经没有了肉体上的不适，但整晚如潮的汹涌快感还残留在他的感官中，这样丰富的感觉一时让吸血鬼疲倦的不想动弹，他感觉到身边的热源，不，应该是四周的温度。两个人面对面相拥而眠，准确的说是Reus被Kroos严实的圈在了怀里，狼人的胸膛源源不断的给他分享着热量。屋里两道窗帘被结结实实的拉在一起，暂时分不清他到底睡了多久。

　　狼人的体力是惊人的持久，Reus无声感叹着很久没有体会过的疲惫感。很好，这才几天，百年没体会过的感觉重温了好几个。他的腿塞在Kroos两腿之间，甚至贴着沉甸甸的最重要的那条，Reus一边感叹物种优势一边准备抽回腿。

　　“...嗯？”

　　“怎么了？”

　　感觉膝头蹭过了什么毛绒绒的地方，Reus疑惑出声反倒吵醒了Kroos，Kroos用下巴在Reus的头顶蹭了蹭带着餮足。

　　抬头想说明情况的Reus：因为纵欲作息混乱是他的错，但是...谁能告诉他说话归说话，Toni头顶上抖了两下的耳朵是怎么回事？！


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完蛋了Marco Reus，现在还在想这个，你没救了。

　　借着从房间外转角处隐约闯进来的日光Reus看见Kroos耳根往上扎出了一对货真价实的狼耳朵，灰扑扑的支棱在那里，耳朵尖尖竖的笔直。它们本该不这么显眼，偏偏扎在狼人浅色的头发里。

　　既然有耳朵，那么刚刚膝盖蹭到的应该就是尾巴了。覆毛硬质粗糙的触感跟小狼的时候摸起来基本是一样的。不过Toni为什么会变成这个样子？在Reus极度震惊的视线中Kroos甚至还十分自然的眨了眨蓝色的眼睛。

　　两人视线相对一时间都感觉到不太对劲，双双都没有再出声的情况让沉默顺着昏暗蔓延开。

　　Kroos不说话是因为他终于感觉到自己不受控制冒出的耳朵和尾巴，同样的疑惑充斥在他的脑海里。但现在让Reus不敢动的却是精神抖擞贴在他大腿上的、Kroos的性器。他不确定狼人会不会有晨勃，也不确定现在这个时间来说对他们算不算晨勃。但很显然的是他刚刚想把腿抽出来的举动使得Kroos的伙计跟他本人一样逐渐苏醒，几乎立马就恢复了原有的生机勃勃。

　　也许只要起床之后的勃起都应该算在晨勃的范围内？Reus感受着那灼人的温度，甚至还在胡思乱想。

　　没等Reus自己在脑袋里面诌出个所以然，Kroos就又把他往怀里拉了拉，显然经过多次交合之后狼人并没有满足，整个人得寸进尺的蹭上来把精神抖擞的性器贴在Reus大腿内侧的嫩肉上磨擦。

　　“不行，Toni！”Reus摁住Kroos小幅度蹭动的胯部，声音十分沙哑，仿佛说完这句话就已经蒸发掉了他喉咙间剩下的水分，虚软无力的声音从唇缝间流了出来，显得格外的脆弱。

　　虽然忘情的做爱真的很爽，尤其是跟体力档次不相上下的人一起攀上欲望的高峰。但是有消耗就要有补充，醒来后明显出现的饥饿感让Reus觉得不能再进行下去。但Kroos并没有决定放过他，昭示着蓬勃生命力的血管抵在了Reus的唇边，吸血鬼甚至能听见浅色皮肤下血液奔流的声响，它们证实着主人身体健康的同时奏出了一段诱人的乐章。那是Reus渴望的东西。

　　“Marco…”Kroos的声音抵在耳畔，一丝真挚、一丝虔诚，剩下几分是交织出的满溢而沉重的感情，所有的一切一点一点的向Reus逼进，将他带进Kroos早已准备好的包围圈。

　　Reus知道Kroos这是在变相的威逼利诱，让他拒绝的理由不多，而狼人恰巧帮他排除掉了最有分量的一个选项。用情欲和汗水，Kroos织了一张网，在咬破狼人皮肤的那刻Reus将紧绷的神经抛至脑后，缓缓的合上他那绿色的眼睛，将自己投入其中。

　　再一次的进入显得轻而易举，Kroos能感觉到吸血鬼的后穴已经适应了自己的尺寸，肉刃破开欲拒还迎的阻力一插到底，穴口周圈还有些红肿的肠肉随着向内推进的力道一并被带了进去，仅有的一丝凉意瞬间被灼热融化，紧致的内里又因为吸血鬼摄入血液而变得愈加温暖，甚至还像有之前的高潮记忆似的，一颤一颤的吸裹着他昂扬硬挺的性器。

　　Kroos把Reus的一条腿架在肩头，伏下身将吸血鬼的胯根拉扯到极致，然后开始晃动结实有力的腰臀一下一下又深又狠的抽插，Reus本就变得熟软的私处更是被狼人搞得一塌糊涂。

　　让Kroos轻点的话根本来不及说出口，源源不断的鲜血通过咬出的伤口涌进口腔，来不及舔去唇角漏出的液体就又要继续吞咽下继续涌进来的血液。狼人的血就像在床事上一样专横，Reus只留得一下一下模糊不清的呜咽徘徊在鼻腔，粘粘乎乎的落在Kroos的耳膜上。

　　又是熟悉的火烧感，甚至血液的效果已经随着狼人年龄的成长变得更加辣口。Reus的两颊泛上了薄薄的两片绯红，在白的惊人的皮肤上显出了几分糜烂的情色。

　　从上面把Reus喂饱之后，Kroos收回手就着吸血鬼咬出来的两个小孔在他们愈合之前舔了舔，埋下头开始专心的对付另一边。

　　“Toni Kroos，你过分！啊…我不想了！”

　　狼人一连串的动作看的Reus面红耳赤，他感觉现在自己就像喝酒上头的人类，大脑不太清醒，晕晕乎乎的像是飘在云端，然后他就一不小心把心里嘀嘀咕咕的一些小话全部一股脑的讲了出来。一边被顶撞的来回晃动一边发出夹着委屈腔调的嘟囔，Kroos都觉得下一下如果干的狠了他都会直接哭出来。

　　不是没见过Reus被欺负狠了的模样，之前的吸血鬼在受不了的时候会一边哭一边想跑，然后因为手脚用不上力一时间没办法而哭的更狠。

　　现在的Reus虽然不会轻易哭出来但是如潮涌般连续不断冲击来的快感将他的眼睛逼得一片荧绿潋滟，盛满的泪水随着眨眼和顶撞的速度呼之欲出。Kroos用跟身下动作幅度完全不相符的力道将嘴唇轻柔的落在Reus的眼角，细碎的吻着他泛红的眼眶，然后沿着几近完美的轮廓一路向下，最终停留在胸口处，用粗粝的舌苔纠缠那两粒突起来的小点。虽然只是轻轻的舔舐但Reus几乎被两边不同的力道折磨的要疯了，恍惚之间他急于给自己寻找一块可以支撑自己力道的地方，然后Reus就抓上Kroos的头发捏住了狼人敏感的耳朵。

　　Kroos一个激灵，外界突然的刺激下使得他的性器在Reus体内猛的抽动了一下又涨大了几分，突如其来的饱胀感和肠肉的摩擦引出来Reus一声短促的惊呼，快感飞速的蹿上大脑，几乎是在眼前带过一道白光。

　　“好涨，你为什么还会变大...”大脑尚在空白期，未经思索Reus喃喃的问出声。这变相的夸奖倒是让Kroos很满意。

　　“还有你不知道的。”Kroos轻轻做出回复，其中包含了丝丝宠溺，又像是甜蜜的安抚，在一团黏腻中他突然加快抽插的频率做起了最后的冲刺。

　　一次猛烈的顶入后Reus突然睁大了眼睛，一阵无法形容的刺痛感穿透脑中欲望造成的层层混沌直接击中了他的神经，破碎的吱唔声从Reus紧紧咬死的齿关中挤出。疼痛的感觉来得太突然并且还在持续，剧烈的刺激让他蜷起了脚趾，整个人都在小幅度的痉挛，几乎抖成了秋风下的一叶枯黄。然而伴随疼痛而来的还有可怕的快感，他们相互交织在一起，带着毁天灭地的冲击力撞进Reus的神经，嵌进他的身体，挺敲的前端甚至在没有任何抚慰下直接一颤一颤的射了出来。

　　这是Reus从未体会过也本不该体会的东西。Kroos的性器竟然在他的体内成结了，狼人那粗长的性器又涨出一截，它戳进了更深的地方甚至凸起了一些小小的刺，牢牢的嵌死在Reus的体内。随后而来的就是一股接着一股的精液，虽然经过之前的消耗但狼人射出的量依旧很多。所有的精液被尽数堵在了Reus体内，让他产生了一种诡异憋闷感，甚至在疲沓的不应期有想要继续释放的荒唐念头。

　　狼人在变出狼形特性之后更大程度上就偏向狼，本来控制力很好的Kroos就因为Reus的一句话迈出了那一道坎，他控制不住自己想要进一步占有Reus的想法。这个念头一旦出现苗头便像被抛进草垛的火星，瞬间吞没了所有理智，疯狂且肆意的燃烧成滔天烈火。

　　狼人成结后短时间内不会消散，尖利的刺会帮助他们把配偶固定在身旁，直到承受下所有的体液。从未有过这种体会的Kroos心里也有一丝后悔，从Reus刚才的反应来看那一定不怎么舒服，但从本能中遗留下的东西让狼人体会到两人紧紧相连的时刻是多么的令人满足。Kroos只能尽量温柔的亲吻着Reus额角鼻翼间渗出的汗珠，来舒缓他的不适。

　　习惯了刺痛感后仅有的不适也随之融化成了快感。Kroos还在射精，量多的骇人，仿佛要把Reus的内里烫伤。吸血鬼还在轻微的抽搐着，他已经发不出任何声音了。本能让Reus在劈头打来的滔天巨浪中无措的抓紧了Kroos，这个能让他攀上巅峰也能让他身陷欲海的存在。然后Reus狠狠地一口咬上了狼人赤裸汗湿的肩头。

　　——没有伸牙齿的那种。  
　　  
　　完蛋了Marco Reus，现在还在想这个，你没救了。


End file.
